


DRIP DROP

by Guadi_Fics



Series: PRESS IT songfics [2]
Category: Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Trust, M/M, Romance, TaeHo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Una noche de copas reabre viejas heridas y obliga a salir necesarias verdades.





	DRIP DROP

**_._ **

**_Húmedo, húmedo, estás lloviendo_ **

**_La superficie del agua vibra circularmente al tocarte_ **

**_Tú, quien vino clausurando la dulce gravedad_ **

**_No puedo escapar de ti._ **

.

 

—¡Yaah!

—Es que... Jajajajaa

—¡Pareen... de...! Mmm... Peren de rírse, dije

Las risas retumbaron más fuerte entonces. Risas ahogadas y fuertes, de esas que lo inundan todo y que parecen nunca fueran a acabar.

—Vamos MinHo, ¿acaso no te reirías si fuera otro en tu lugar? —sintió decir a alguien a su derecha. O quizás fuera su izquierda. Realmente no estaba cómo para notar direcciones en su estado.

—Mmm, pero...

—Owww, ¡pero miren que lindo! —y las risas retumbaron de nuevo.

—No sabíamos que hacías tan lindos aegyos estando borracho Min —escuchó gritar a alguien por detrás de los demás, dejándole preguntándose de qué demonios hablaba si él no podía sentirse haciendo particularmente nada. Es más, él ni siquiera sentía los músculos de su rostro ya. La pesadez que le invadía crecía más por momentos y le dejaba confuso porque no recordaba haber tomado tanto cómo para caer así de borracho tan pronto.

—Uggh, rana tonta, te dije que no te tomaras eso así de repente.

Key, sabía que esa era la voz de Kibum, aunque no pensaba abrir los ojos para averiguar de donde provenía.

Recordó entonces, alguien había mezclado el soju con un poco de vodka y una especie de bebida energizante y había retado al aire a ver quién sería el hombre con los cojones para probarlo. Por supuesto, él y su manía por la competencia aceptaron tal reto y, al ver que dicha mezcla le sabía bien a su paladar, no dudó en luego tomar uno o dos vasos más detrás, aún después de haber escuchado a varios decirle que sería mejor parar antes que le cayera mal.

No estaba en el punto de querer desmayarse en el primer sitio que cayera pero, conociéndose, sabía que aquello no estaba tan lejos de pasar tampoco, y ya no quería ser el hazmereír de la juntada. Ya había hecho de bufón lo suficiente cómo para reconocer que era momento de dar un paso atrás y emprender una silenciosa retirada... si es que podía conseguir que alguien se apiadara de él y le acompañara a su departamento. Se alejó un poco en dirección al baño. Quizás un poco de agua fría le ayudara a despejarse.

Lo hizo. No mucho pero al menos ahora, minutos después de haberse alejado del bullicioso centro de la fiesta y tras haberse mojado a conciencia, no se sentía como una completa piltrafa humana. Aunque los pies le dolían a la miseria y las jodidas medias...

—Vamos.

Sintió a alguien tomarle por la base del codo nomás salir de la puerta y sin mover la cabeza supo quién era. La 'umma' de nuevo al rescate.

—¿Vamos?

—Sí, nos vamos, MinHo. Ya has hecho el ridículo lo suficiente y si no quieres tener que andar arrastrándote todo el día de mañana con una resaca de mil demonios además de rogar detrás de un TaeMin bien cabreado será mejor que presentes tus excusas y nos vayamos. Ahora, porque si decides quedarte puedo asegurarte que estás por tu cuenta, ¿entiendes?

—Mmmhh

—Uggh, vamos —sintió al otro tironearle del brazo y por más que algo dentro de él le decía que se soltase y volviera a la fiesta a celebrar, una parte más importante aceptó todo lo dicho por su compañero como una gran verdad—. Por cierto, apestas a alcohol.

—Nooo.

—Sí. Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de cuánto de lo que intentabas tomar terminaba sobre tan 'elegante', prenda, ¿cierto? —la burla en el tono de voz fue ciertamente imposible de evitar y no notar e increíblemente esta vez MinHo sí notó como sus facciones se mudaban en un ceñudo puchero.

—¿De verdad? A Tae no le gusta cuando vuelvo asiiiiií. Se va a enojar —y el puchero se acentuó.

—Pues haberlo pensado antes, rana estúpida. Espera aquí.

Key no le dio ni tiempo a responder cuando ya le hubo soltado a su suerte contra una pared cercana a la entrada del departamento ajeno, mientras que MinHo se limitaba a poner su mano en ella cómo si en ello se le fuera la vida al tiempo que se esforzaba en observar como éste se acercaba a KyuHyun a susurrarle algo antes de señalarlo a él y luego volver a hablar entre borrosas sonrisas. Malditos, pensó el alto disconforme con su triste situación, rumiando para sí hasta que volvió a sentir una presencia a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ahora sí, vámonos.

—Noooo, mejor llévame al deprata... departmen...

—No. Vámonos.

Resignado más que enojado, MinHo se encomendó a la guía de su compañero de grupo. Sabía desde antes de decirlo que éste iba a negarse a tal cosa pero consideró que bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Lo cierto era que el 'apartamento' de SHINee era prácticamente el departamento de 'Onew' porque la verdad era que Key vivía más quedándose tanto en lo de JongHyun cómo en lo de amigos cuando entre ellos peleaban, mientras que él vivía con TaeMin casi desde que éste lo compró, yendo solo allí cuando Tae se ausentaba o cuando quería evitar o ya había tenido con este alguna discusión.

 

.

**_En mi corazón, goteando, gota a gota, ah_ **

**_Goteando, me estás absorviendo más, ah_ **

**_Goteando, al igual que esta música._ **

**_Goteando, goteando, en mí._ **

.

 

Llegó finalmente al que ya consideraba su hogar y, por más que en su mente tratara y pensara que lograba ser cauto lo que el realidad pasaba era que se movía de manera más que torpe y ruidosa por todo el lugar.

La ropa le molestaba y no sabía cuándo pero podía sentir por cómo pisaba que en algún momento había perdido alguno de sus zapatos... o quizás se le hubiera roto el...

—¿Min? —Rayos, pensó el mayor.

La luz de la cocina se encendió, cegándole, y entonces comprendió el porqué le había costado tanto moverse por aquel lugar.

—¿Mi...? MinHo —su tono había cambiado. Se notaba la molestia en él ahora.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qu... qué demonios llevas?

—Yoooo... mmm, essssperaa, eeh, puedo, creo...

—MinHo ¿porqué llevas puesto un vestido de mujer... y roto además?

—¿Roto? aaahhh, lo rompí —dijo, de lo más orgulloso ahora por haber por fin haberse hecho entender—. Es molesto... y las medios picaaaan.

—¿Y porqué lo llevas puesto si puede saberse?

—¡Yo no quise! Pero él insistió —su ceño se profundizó al buscar en su nubosa mente las imágenes de lo que le había llevado a aquel estado y situación.

—¿Él?

Quizás le pareció, pero MinHo hubiera jurado que le escuchó respirar hondo antes de preguntar.

—Mmhh... Kyuuu...

El silencio tras el nombre de su amigo se extendió y, aunque intentó abrir sus ojos, se dio por vencido al notar que si hacía aquello se sentía como si se los fueran a arrancar.

—Él me retoooo. Sí, y todos reían, mucho, musho ruidooo. Pero estaba rico, y tenía sed, pero Kibum —se tambaleó al querer gesticular con sus manos así que volvió a asirse de lo que fuera que había estado teniéndose hasta entonces—... él dijo que me iba... mmm, no, ¿que se iba? Sí, que se iba y yo con él porque el ruido era fuerteee y molestaba, ¡Y me dijo que apestabaaa! Pero yo no apesto —se enfurruñó de nuevo—... y entonces hubo silencio y, su auto me marea —declaró como fin de su relato.

No podía forzarse aún a ver el rostro de su pareja pero le molestaba bastante el silencio de su parte. En su confusa y turbia mente, él ya se había explicado, y ahora quería al Tae mimoso que siempre le reprendía mientras se encaragaba de él. Así fue que, con pasos desiguales y temblorosos, fue tanteando el camino hasta llegar a él.

—Estuviste en una fiesta con Kyuhyun.

—Mmhh.

—¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho cuando saliste para allí?

Algo en su cabeza se sintió como un timbre de alarma pero él no podía entender bien el porqué.

—Pero estaban tooodos. Y Kyu me invitó y dije que sí, pero luego me retó con los tragos, y los otros me hicieron apostar. Tae, el vestido me molesta —se quejó, perdiendo el hilo de su discurso—.

—¿Quién te lo puso? —escuchó decir sobre su oído, lo cual hizo que un estremecimiento bastante fuerte le recorriera por completo la espalda.

—Kyuu, es el de él, porque yo, mm, errr, no sé donde está el mío. Tae, ¿alguien me lo sacó?

—¡MinHo! —y el grito a su lado pareció devolverle un poco sus perdidos sentidos. Viendo de golpe hacia el frente y perdiendo el pitido que antes podía sentir flotando en sus oídos.

—¿Tae?

—Me dijiste que te ibas a juntar con unos amigos pero jamás me dijiste que ibas a estar con él. Vienes borracho, apestando a alcohol y mejor no quiero saber a qué más, hablando sobre no sé qué y encima me dices que fue él quién te ayudó a vestirte con... eso que llevas. Un vestido, el mismo que usaste junto a él y los demás para aquel concierto y que, por encima de todo está roto y muestra casi todo.

Había algo... algo que le avisaba que debía hablar, explicarse, pero ese algo no llegaba a hacerse entender.

—¿Acaso... acaso has vuelto a engañarme con él?

Helado. Así se sintió MinHo de pronto.

Su cuerpo se heló e irguió por completo. El dolor viniendo de la mano de la culpa y la razón.

—Tae... yo no... ¿cómo puedes?

—¿Cómo puedo? ¡Mírate! ¡Escúchate! Vienes borracho y vestido de mujer con la ropa rasgada y el rostro perdido, ¿qué demonios quieres que piense cuándo lo único que has hecho es narrame cosas que no entiendo y tan solo nombrándolo a él en todo lo que dices? ¡Justamente él!

—Fue solo... nos juntamos. No estuvimos solos, en ningún momento, Tae.

—Mientes.

—No lo hago —negó, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel gopeteo en su mente se calmara pronto. Le dolía pensar.

—Acabas de decirme que fue él quién te ayudó a ponerte esa estúpida cosa, ¿acaso había alguien más? y de paso, ¿si sabías que era una reunión porqué entonces no me has dicho de antemano que pensabas juntarte con él? ¿Porqué demonios me lo escondiste y me entero así cuando habíamos quedado en no más mentiras? Dime MinHo, ¿cómo puedo creerte de nuevo?

—Yo... —rápido, di algo, pensaba con temor. Más las palabras no salían, el tiempo pasaba y la cara de Tae lo mostraba.

—Déjalo. Se nota que ni siquiera puedes entender bien lo que sucede. Hablaremos cuando estés apto para ello... y yo esté de humor para escucharte. Ve a darte una ducha mejor.

—Tae... —susurró. Pero ya era tarde, TaeMin se había ido ya de la cocina y claramente pudo sentir el ruido de la puerta de su alcoba cerrarse tras él.

La había cagado y cagado fiero.

—Soy un estúpido —susurró a la nada.

 

.

**_Golpeteo, golpeteo, has tocado mi corazón._ **

**_Con tus cosquillosos susurros_ **

**Esta emoción es... tal vez, nena...**

**_Un color más azulado que mi azul se adhirió en tu océano profundo, como si marea fuera._ **

**_Me gusta el cielo nublado si estoy junto a ti._ **

**_Las nubes oscuras se convierten en una agradable sombra._ **

**_Las gotas de lluvia se vuelven un océano para mí._ **

.

 

Arrastrando los pies fue sumisamente hacia el baño, comenzando a quitarse primero aquella estúpida peluca que le habían puesto sus amigos.

No era aquella larga peluca pelirroja de la presentación sino más bien una corta de pelo negro y lacio que caía en corte irregular más corto de un lado y largo del otro. Ni siquiera pensó en preguntar de quién era o de dónde la habían sacado pues para cuando cayó en la trampa de perder la apuesta él ya se había pasado varias rondas de las primeras copas por lo cual la soltura que le brindaba el alcohol le hacía también perder la gracia de los detalles.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente había sido un estúpido. Comenzando desde el momento en el que le ocultó a Tae que en aquella reunión sí estaría su amigo KyuHyun -porque de hecho la reunión había sido en su propio apartamento-, hasta caer en el juego y perder en la apuesta de vestirse de mujer, accediendo por su estado a que éste le ayudase cuando, si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto se jugaba con ello. Porque sí, ellos habían sido algo, habían cruzado la línea de la amistad en dos ocasiones y había llorado prácticamente lágrimas de sangre con las consecuencias de aquello.

Quitándose la peluca, comenzó a luchar contra las malditas medias que le hacían picar y tironear la piel, recordando con pesar y desaliento aquella primera falta suya.

Había sido justo en otra reunión como aquella. En aquella oportunidad él había bebido tanto que había decidido quedarse allí a dormir. Sin embargo no contó con que, al dormir en la misma cama y teniendo ambos tanto alcohol que incluso podrían incendiarse de pasar cerca a una llama, ambos buscaran en el cuerpo cercano a aquellos a los que estaban acostumbrados. Tarde fue cuando al abrir ambos los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que ciertamente aquel frente a sí no era su pareja... tarde porque el alcohol reinaba en su sistema y la calentura ya era demasiado espesa para frenarla. Perdidos, se rindieron incluso antes de montar pelea, dejándose a los instintos más bajos y acallando las protestas que sus mentes intentaban hacerles llegar.

A ambos les había costado muy caro.

Cuando no pudo más con la culpa él quiso contárselo a Tae pero la realidad fue aún más cruel con él y fue el propio SungMin quién lo citó apenas horas antes para contarle todo lo que su ya entonces ex le había dicho presa de la misma culpa que MinHo.

La pelea fue atroz. Gritos, golpes, llantos, disculpas jamás aceptadas. Todo dando paso a una ruptura que nadie hubiera siquiera imaginado y que pesó por largo tiempo para más que solo los involucrados.

Tiempo después SungMin anunció entonces su boda con apenas meses de aviso y todo fue peor otra vez.

Después de largo tiempo de evitarse, tanto MinHo como KyuHyun se citaron para hablar en un café como terreno neutral, hablando ya como amigos mientras trataban de evitar la incomodidad que les surgía al inevitamente recordar imágenes de cuando estuvieron gimiendo uno contra el otro a piel contra piel.

Aquel día fue su segunda vez.

Entre lágrimas ambos cedieron nuevamente a la entrega de hueco placer, simplemente intentando rellenar aquel vacío que les había quedado a ambos tras perder a las personas que realmente amaban. Porque SungMin había dicho que nunca esperó tal traición, y por tal jamás le perdonaría, terminando en aquella boda que, aunque arreglada, daba pintas de terminar en una pareja que verdaderamente pudiera llegar a encontrar un amor real en ello. Mientras que TaeMin se esforzaba por simplemente ser cordial ante las cámaras y fingir sonrisas cuando le era obligatorio, pero tras apagar las luces o cerrar las puertas, el rostro aún se le contraía en furia al tiempo que ponía en evidencia su desprecio hacia el el mayor. Sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar que ahora él también hacía pleno disfrute de su obligada soltería, porque las marcas en cuello y pecho eran tan evidentes que más de una vez el alto se había puesto pálido ante tal visión, soltando sus lamentos luego, solo en la privacidad de su vieja alcoba.

Más no importaba cuanto dolor hubieran pasado ambos, al final el tiempo pasó y, tras lentos y tentativos acercamientos. Tras dudas, reproches y largas charlas llenas de miedos y anhelos, ellos volvieron a intentarlo de nuevo. Volvieron a salir, probando las aguas, porque ahora ya no eran presas de los nervios adolescentes y las ilusiones de un extraño primer amor, sino que aquello era más bien lo de superar un error, un error que por serlo no había evitado quebrarles a los dos.

Un error que jamás volvería a pasar y que él tenía que arreglar antes de que terminara por arruinar aquello que tanto le había costado arreglar.

Un error que podía costarle perder a quien más amaba. Y esta vez quizás para siempre.

Fue así, con aquel miedo latente en mente, que dejó las medias malditas allí mismo, tiradas junto a aquel único zapato sano y al lado del montón de falsos cabellos negros, saliendo disparado hacia el único lugar donde a pesar de todo sabía debía estar.

 

.

**_Un gigantesco océano frente a mis ojos._ **

**_Un movimiento que me traga vivo_ **

**_No puedo escapar_ **

**_Necesito reunir mis partes._ **

**_Deja de preocuparte y toma la conducción de nuevo._ **

**_Otra vez "tic tac" el tiempo vuela lejos._ **

**_¿Hacia dónde me guía este roto compás?_ **

**_Elevé el ancla otra vez. Forcé el rumbo a través del viento en contra y navegué por ella_ **

.

 

Temblaba. El miedo recorría su cuerpo por entero de tal forma que leves pero crecientes estremecimientos le hacían sacudirse.

Miedo.

Miedo a no poder explicarse bien.

Miedo a que Tae no quisiera escucharle.

Miedo a que lo hiciera y él lo arruinara.

Miedo a no poder poner en palabras lo que sentía y necesitaba decir.

Un miedo atroz y voraz que a cada segundo amenazaba con obligarle a simplemente huir. Pero no lo haría. No podía. Por primera vez en su vida se quedaría allí plantado, luchando o intentando hacerlo por quien amaba porque esta vez no había culpa real que le frenara. No como entonces...

—Tae... —le llamó aún sin abrir la puerta— Tae... —tomando aire optó por no dejar correr el tiempo y entrar a la que fuera alcoba de ambos, solo para detenerse y notar que el pomo giraba pero esta aún así no abría. Cerrada. TaeMin le había dejado fuera trabando la puerta. Genial—. TaeMin, abre por favor.

—Vete por favor, MinHo. Ya hablaremos luego.

—No. No voy a irme. Nada de lo que imaginas pasó. Por favor, bebé, tienes que creerme —suspiró y revolvió sus cortos pero encrespados cabellos—. Mira, sé que no tienes motivos para hacerlo pero es la verdad. Lo siento si te oculté que iba a verlo pero, a pesar de lo que pasó, extraño su amistad, ¡solo su amistad! La reunión fue creciendo y, ya sabes cómo nos ponemos todos. Hicieron juegos y jugué, perdí y me retaron. Nada más pasó. Por favor.

—Te dije que hablaríamos luego, MinHo. Estoy cansado.

—¡No me iré, TaeMin!

—¡Ya déjame en paz!

—¡No! ¡Entiéndelo por favor! —gritó sin contenerse, golpeando con su puño sobre la dura madera—. No voy a irme para que luego pienses cualquier cosa otra vez. No voy a irme porque no tengo más culpa que el mentirte o más bien obviarte que él estaría. No voy a irme porque ya no quiero temer perderte, Tae. No quiero perderte y sé que estás pensando justamente sobre eso porque aún temes también. Y duele, joder, no sabes cómo me duele que aún dudes de mí, que aún temas confiar en mí... y que yo no pueda ni reclamarte porque yo fui el único culpable de crear eso en ti. De arruinar lo nuestro.

La puerta se abrió entonces de golpe y MinHo no supo si sorprenderse o asustarse cuando vio que en el rostro de Tae no había ya rastro de cansancio o tristeza sino de una gran furia ciega que le abarcaba entero.

—Buen discurso, ¿supongo que ahora debo creerte de nuevo ciegamente? —escupió antes de negar con la cabeza—. No funciona así, MinHo, y lo sabes bien. Aquello pasó y yo te perdoné, pero no puedo evitar que las dudas surjan, no cuando eres tú por encima de todo quién las crea y las hace crecer, mintiéndome, ocultándome cosas. Yo jamás te he prohibido verle ni jamás lo haré, el hacerlo es cosa tuya así como todo lo que hagas con él. Pero de ahí a permitir que me veas la cara de estúpido hay una enorme diferencia. ¿Qué crees que me imagino cuando escucho que has estado encerrado con él en su alcoba o donde mierda sea mientras te ayudaba a desnudarte y vestirte? ¿Qué demonios piensas que se han imaginado todos los demás sabiendo ya lo ocurrido? ¿Cuál crees que será el primer rumor que circule mañana a la mañana? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Porqué debo de aguantarme todo eso, de nuevo? Sabes muy bien que no soy de guiarme por lo que digan los demás pero para todo hay un límite MinHo y yo me cansé de que tantos me miren con pena y otros tantos como un jodido hazme reír.

—Tae...

—No. ¿No lo entiendes, cierto?

—Nada pasó, Tae.

—¡¿Y cómo demonios puedo creerte?!

—Maldición Tae, ¡Te amo a ti!

—Y eso no te impidió montártelo con él la última vez, ¿o sí?

Todo pareció congelarse por unos segundos. El rostro de MinHo fue aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba mientras que el de TaeMin mostraba una calma cruel.

MinHo suspiró. No iba a dejar que todo se arruine otra vez. Así que, cerró los ojos y dejó que esta vez fuera su corazón el que hablara por él.

—Aún cargo la culpa de lo que nos hice, TaeMin. Y no tienes idea de cómo duele saber que no hay más culpa que la mía propia del hecho de que tú ahora seas así, tan desconfiado, tan comedido a veces. Observador cuando antes eras más libre y distendido. Siento que lo arruiné y que quizás hubiera sido mejor jamás volver, no con esta desconfianza palpitando por lo bajo —volvió a suspirar—. Pero soy egoísta y te quiero para mí. Soy terco y me plantaré aquí una y otra y otra vez hasta que me creas. Soy persistente y no voy a parar hasta hacer que me creas ante todo y todos. Soy tuyo Tae, y con error a cuestas y todo siempre lo he sido. Te amo. Te he amado prácticamente desde que te vi, aunque fui muy crío y muy estúpido para verlo y aceptarlo. Te amo más allá de todo y —respiró hondo—, haré lo que sea para que confíes nuevamente y sin dudas en mí otra vez. Lo que sea. Si quieres que ya no vaya a esas estúpidas reuniones, lo haré. Si quieres que ya ni lo vea ni me lo cruce, lo haré también. Si quieres que te dé un tiempo, aunque sea todo lo que no quiero, lo haré también, Tae, porque te amo, y si me dices que eso es lo que precisas lo haré con tal de que luego pueda tenerte conmigo de nuevo. Te juro que me arrepiento cada día de lo que pasó. De la traición que cometí, que cometimos. He llegado a odiarme a mí mismo al verte dudar de lo nuestro. Y estoy tan pero tan...

—Basta. Por favor, MinHo. Basta.

—Tae...

—Cualquiera me llamará idiota. Pero quiero creerte —dijo el menor, suspirando. Mostrando con claridad dolorosa una mezcla de resignación y derrota que al alto no le agradó para nada—. Creo que no 'puedo' creerte, pero quiero hacerlo, porque aunque no lo creas me duele también el desconfiar de ti así, como ahora lo hago a veces. Lucho aún contra eso, MinHo, por eso esto me ha superado. Sin embargo, por más que luego pueda o quiera creerte no sé si podré volver a perdonarte así que, por favor MinHo, solo, por favor, ya no me ocultes más nada. Ya no me des razones que termine por quebrar esto que tenemos definitivamente porque no, no voy a poder ni a querer perdonar otro 'error' de nuevo. No voy a permitírmelo, tampoco ¿lo entiendes?

—Tae...

—¿Lo entiendes, MinHo?

—Lo hago, Tae —susurró, clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos tan brillantes y expresivos. Intentando mostrar con solo su mirada todo el arrepentimiento, dolor y amor que sentía. Manteniéndola aún cuando TaeMin cerró sus hermosos ojos ante su vista.

—Ven —le llamó el menor quién aún con sus ojos cerrados le tendió una de sus manos, que el alto no dudó en agarrar—. Abrázame por favor, MinHo. Fúndete conmigo hasta hacerme creer otra vez. Por favor, Min. Necesito volver a creerte como lo hacía o no voy... no podría...

Y MinHo lo hizo. Tiró de su brazo hacia adelante y lo apresó entre los suyos como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Lo apretó tanto que hasta se le dificultó la respiración y ni siquiera aquello le importó. Haría lo que fuera, lo que sea, con tal de calmar aquel miedo helado que se le había clavado al verle y oírle. Lo que sea con tal de apaciguar ese terror que nacía de los recuerdos de aquel tiempo sin él. De un tiempo de triste soledad y culpa.

 

.

**_Una oleada lentamente me tragará._ **

**_Por favor calma mi oscilante corazón._ **

**_Solo tu tacto puede hacer esta oleada pacífica._ **

.

 

—Por favor. Taeee... yo

—MinHo...

—Te necesito Tae, por favor. Por favor, por favor...

El tiempo de simple y reconfortante abrazo pasó y ahora sus cuerpos mostraban la necesidad de convertirse en uno. De reivindicarse en el cuerpo del otro. De adueñarse.

Los dedos que se clavaban en su carne le hacían querer fundirse con él.

Los besos que sentía recorriendo su rostro y cuello le hacían desear querer derretirse y que le bebiera entero para así ser uno por siempre.

El calor estaba creciendo en MinHo de manera casi insoportable y no se sentía capaz de reprimir sus gritos y gemidos como otras varias veces, cuando la sensatez le ganaba a la entrega. Cuando el pudor marcaba su límite.

—Te amo, Tae. Te amo.

—Min...

Y sin siquiera saber quién de los dos fue, ambos fueron encaminándose ciega y acaloradamente hacia aquella cama que había sido la única testigo de tantas entregas suyas antes.

Su cuerpo se sentía completamente entregado y la felicidad que vino con ello le tomó un poco por sorpresa, aunque no lo suficiente como para parar todo aquello.

Sus manos recorrían ciegamente pero con pleno conocimiento aquel cuerpo contra el que se refregaba. Apretando la carne tersa y amasando la dureza de los músculos, sintiendo el poder vibrar dentro de aquel cuerpo al notar como todo ese juego de tendones, piel, y masa se tensaba y distendía con cada movimiento.

Su boca moría de sed por tomar en ella el sudor del deseo que entre ambos habían creado, pero a la vez le era imposible el saciar dicha necesidad por los apremiantes gemidos que salían incesantes de su boca, formándose y vibrando desde lo más hondo de sus cuerdas y escapando sin permiso alguno por entre sus labios.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el éxtasis absoluto al que se veía sometido. Queriendo, anhelando. Deseando más. Necesitando más.

 

.

**_En mi corazón, goteando, gota a gota, ah_ **

**_Goteando, me estás absorviendo más, ah_ **

**_Goteando, como esta música_ **

**_Goteando, goteando, en mí._ **

.

 

—E... espe-ra. Min-MinHo, espera, aguarda.

—No.

De pronto, una idea había tomado forma en la mente del alto. Una idea que la verdad era que había pensado desde hacía ya mucho y que, aunque intentó ahogarla, ahora podía ver que ésta, si bien había quedado relegada, había estado siempre presente y hasta echado raíces.

Él quería...

Temía. Pero quería.

Sin embargo esta vez no sintió esa confusión previa, esa que por lo general solo tenía que despejarse antes volver a lo usual. Quizás también porque el deseo que sentía en aquellos momentos era algo que superaba por mucho el que usualmente sentía cuando hacían el amor, convirtiéndose en una extraña pero no tan ajena sensación de lujuria primaria, algo enteramente carnal, aunque siempre acompañada con la gloriosa consciencia de saberse amado.

Antes de poder arrepentirse, su boca liberó las palabras que por tanto había temido hasta pensar.

—Házmelo, Tae.

—¿Eh? —escuchó responder al otro antes de sentir como congelaba todo movimiento.

—Házmelo.

—¿Min...?

Ahogado con la necesidad pero presa de un miedo creciente, el alto decidió hablar sinceramente, pero escondiendo su rostro en el cálido cuello del menor.

—Quiero sentirte dentro, Tae. Quiero que me hagas tuyo así como yo te he hecho mío. Quiero ser uno contigo en todos los sentidos, saber que sientes cuanto entro en ti, cuando te cabalgo Quiero sentir lo que es ser poseído en cuerpo y alma por la persona que más amo —sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo ajeno también habían cesado y la respiración se le fue calmando. Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y soltar lo que sea que su corazón quisiera—. Quiero sentir como derramas dentro de mí tu descarga, marcándome como tantas veces yo te he marcado a ti.

—MinHo... Pero tú... siempre... yo no...

Sabiendo lo que cruzaba por la mente del menor, él colocó un suave beso sobre aquella vena que palpitaba furiosa, marcando el errático palpitar del que era presa su amor.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero. Te quiero, Tae.

Su cabeza finalmente ascendió desde su tibio escondrijo, quedando de frente sobre aquel tan hermoso rostro.

—Min, ¿estás seguro de querer...?

Ya no habló, con un simple pero serio asentimiento le indicó al menor que sí, que estaba bien. Que él realmente quería que aquello pasara. Que lo deseaba.

—Te amo, Min. Tanto...

—Muéstramelo —susurró bajando la cabeza hasta dejar sus labios rozando apenas los contrarios—... por favor, muéstrame cuánto, Tae. Hazme sentir cuánto, bebé.

 

.

**_Oh nena_ **

**_goteando, goteando en mí._ **

**_Oh nena_ **

**_goteando, goteando en mí_ **

.

 

TaeMin siempre había sido un amante entregado. Un amante amoroso y apasionado. Pero aquella experiencia que vivía ahora a su lado le estaba mostrando también a un TaeMin delicado, a alguien que le adoraba con cada roce, toque o movimiento. Le mostraba a alguien agradecido por lo que se le brindaba, o al menos así lo sentía MinHo.

Con besos húmedos TaeMin fue dejando de lado su boca. Siguiendo un camino invisible que le llevara a recorrer cada punto sensible de su cuello y bajando y bajando hasta lamer con lascivia sus clavículas antes de parar un largo tiempo a devorar sus tensos y sobresalientes pezones. Mordiéndolos y tironeándolos antes de calmarlos con suaves lamidas que le dejaban cosquilleando entero y gimoteando como nunca antes se habría pensado haría.

Era enloquecedor. Todo aquello, el conjunto lo era. El hecho de entregar el control absoluto le daba una libertad de solo disfrutar, de dejarse llevar. De no pensar nada más allá de lo que las caricias mutuas le provocaban. Porque no era que estuviera de completo pasivo sin hacer nada más que yacer allí sin pena ni gracia. No, él acompañaba los movimientos, los acrecentaba, pero no los iniciaba. Y estaba encantado con esta pequeña vista de un TaeMin dominante, de un TaeMin que le demostraba a cada segundo cuanto tiempo entre ellos había pasado.

Un hombre. TaeMin ya era un hombre y él estaba aprendiendo a aceptar tal hecho después de muchas idas y venidas, después de peleas varias. Después de tanto tiempo estando tras de él, cuidando y velando sus pasos.

Después de tanto tiempo separados además.

 

.

**_Fluyes en mi tiempo a la velocidad en que mi corzón crece_ **

**_Es agradable, se siente como un sueño_ **

**_Estamos bailando como si fuéramos uno_ **

.

 

MinHo gritó cuando sintió aquella dulce boca apresarle completo y jadeó sin aire cuando los gemidos del menor le retumbaban en la pulsante y sensible carne; sin embargo, no fue sino hasta el preciso momento en el que sintió una nueva y extraña sensación sobre su cuerpo que todo este tembló y un quejoso lamento bordeó sus labios. Presa de un total abandono no permitió que TaeMin dudara soltando su miembro de entre sus cálidos y húmedos labios para preguntar nada, sino que con sus propias manos prácticamente le obligó a continuar con su asalto al empujar su cabeza aún más hacia abajo al tiempo que deshinibidamente abría sus piernas un poco más, permitiendo el acceso que con su sorpresa su cuerpo había negado.

No podía negarlo, las sensaciones eran tantas que apenas podía con todas ellas. Una mano acariciando su lado, en ida y vuelta que lo volvía loco de ganas de retorcerse una y otra y otra vez como una maldita serpiente. La saliva cayendo y mojando su ingle y escroto, enfriándose con el correr de los segundos. La caliente boca que succionaba con esmero su tenso y pulsátil miembro, mientras esa lengua maligna lengueteaba la carne hipersensible de su punta, chupando, bebiéndose las gotas que cómo néctar nacían de su propio placer. Y ese dedo... 'esos' dedos que tan tentativamente iban ganando confianza y allanando el terreno probaban con lentos movimientos los espasmos que provocaban en su carne. Suaves. Presionando. Tentando.

Jamás imaginó...

No había tiempo para pensar ya.

Gimiendo. Gritando. Pidiendo, suplicando y hasta exigiendo más y más, así fue como llegó finalmente el momento por el cual su pareja había logrado desesperarlo. Porque lo quería. Lo deseaba. Necesitaba sentirlo enterrado hasta lo más hondo dentro de sí de una manera de la que jamás se hubiera pensado capaz de sentir. No él, quién disfrutaba de hacer ver y sentir su hombría. No él, quién a pesar de estar hacía ya desde años en una relación homosexual jamás de los jamáses había permitido que nadie dudara ni cuestionara quién era el 'macho' de tal relación, el que la ponía, el que siempre estaba al mando. Inconsciente o no, siempre fue igual... hasta ahora que delirante presa del más absoluto placer rogaba sin pausas ni recatos que TaeMin finalmente se dignara a tener piedad de él y le llenara con su carne para hacerlo suyo de una buena vez.

Y lo hizo.

Con una lentitud que el alto apenas soportó, TaeMin retiró al fin los dedos de sus entrañas y se colocó con rapidez entre sus piernas, levantándolas un poco para poder colocarse más cómodamente cerca de sus nalgas. Sintió el tiempo detenerse cuando después de lo que le pareció el tiempo más largo de su vida bajo exquisita tortura, finalmente sintió la punta roma de suave carne comenzar a enterrarse poco a poco, abriendo con fría humedad su camino dentro de él. Una humedad que se calentaba antes incluso de llegar a afectarle y que le dejaba en cambio disfrutando plenamente de la sublime mezcla de placer que el dolor de la extensión de sus propias entrañas le daba. Ese morbo que no era capaz de contener por saberse violentado al punto de estar rogando por más. Más pasión. Más dolor. Más hondo. Más placer. Más calor.

Más amor.

Lo quería todo y ahora lo tenía. MinHo podía ahora mismo sentirlo dentro, moviéndose mientras era envuelto en el calor de su propia carne. Sentirlo preso de sí tal y cómo él mismo se sentía cuando era él quién llenaba al otro. Exquisito.

Tantos sentimientos.

Tantas sensaciones.

Tanto tiempo perdido. Pero no más. No más dudas. No más secretos estúpidos. No más errores que pudieran costarle aquello porque, en ese mismo instante lo supo; para él, TaeMin lo era todo. Todo. Nada importaría si él no estaba para compartirlo y vivirlo a su lado. Y quería... quería...

MinHo ya no pudo pensar más, no cuando el placer más extraño y a la vez familiar comenzó a recorrerle desde el mismo centro de la columna. Creciendo a cada segundo que TaeMin machacaba con fuerza bestial aquel punto dentro suyo que le hacía gritar más y más alto cada vez, sintiendo como si una bola de fuego estuviera a punto de descargarse de sí.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar tampoco.

Los testículos se tensaron, sus músculos se contrajeron hasta el dolor, sus dientes se apretaron y sus manos arañaron. Su visión se llenó de puntos que como caleicoscopios bailaron ante él y sus cuerdas emitieron un ruido plenamente gutural mientras que su ano se contraía con ritmo alrededor de la carne culpable de haberle brindado quizás demasiado placer. Todo eso sintió. Todo eso pasó, en el mismo segundo en el que su cuerpo cedió al cúmulo de sensaciones que había logrado por tanto como pudo aguantar.

—¡MinHo! —escuchó gritar como de lejos, sintiendo entre espasmo y espasmo como una nueva y espesa humedad le bañada dentro, quemándole de nuevo.

—¡T-Tae! Uggh... mmm... T-te Te amo. Te amo, Tae. Te amo.

—MinHo —sintió más que oyó el resuello de tibio aliento contra su cuello—. MinHo. Te amo, amor. Te amo.

—Te amo, bebé —dijo por fin, finalmente cediendo ahora a la sensación de paz que le inundaba después de tan gran descarga y liberación. Su voz rasposa evidenciaba su cansancio.

—MinHo, gracias.

—No. No me las des por favor, Tae. Y perdóname, ¿sí? Perdón, amor.

—Aquello lo perdoné hace ya mucho y lo de hoy...

—Lo de hoy no volverá a pasar. Te lo juro.

—Y te creo.

—No lo merezco y me duele saberlo, pero gracias.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó el menor acariciando su costado con parsimonia.

—¿Gustado? —preguntó él, queriendo reírse por tan pobre definición de aquel extraordinario acto.

—Mmmhh

—Me ha encantado, Tae. Tanto como me encanta todo lo que siempre me has hecho.

—¿Tanto cómo para repetir alguna vez? —preguntó TaeMin, esta vez con la duda coloreando su tono.

MinHo acercó entonces su rostro al de su amante y le mostró directamente su rostro para que vea no solo la sinceridad sino también la felicidad en él.

—Tanto como para ser tuyo siempre y cuándo tú quieras. Tanto cómo para volver a serlo ahora mismo de nuevo si quieres —dijo con una mueca lasciva.

—¿De verdad?

—Créeme —le dijo con énfasis. Y viendo sus ojos, TaeMin no tuvo opción alguna.

—Te creo, Min. Y te amo —susurró adormecido dejando un suave beso en el hombro contrario.

—Te amo —le dijo con suavidad al oído, a pesar de saber que éste ya había caído dormido.

'Y te lo voy a demostrar eternamente, así ya nunca sufrirás la tristeza que te da el dudar de mí y de mi amor. Te lo juro bebé... Te lo juro mi amor.'

.

**_Oh nena,_ **

**_En mí,_ **

**_Goteando,_ **

**_Oh nena,_ **

**_En mí,_ **

**_Goteando_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_FIN_ **

**_._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue un regalito para @2minsoul (mi Nela hermosa 2min shiper)  
> Espero haya gustado ;)  
> Nos leemos..  
> *Guadi*


End file.
